


Believe It

by hunters_retreat



Category: Dark Angel
Genre: Broken Alec, M/M, Understanding Logan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 08:40:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1421845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He didn’t deserve this, he knew it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Believe It

  
He didn’t deserve this, he knew it.  He knew it as well as he knew his name (which was really just a number and how fucked up was that?). He knew it as well as he knew how to take orders and how to kill.  He knew it as well as he knew that he was loved by the other.

Lips brushed over his, gentle and tender tonight.  Sometimes they were rough and punishing and sometimes playful and laughing.  There was always love there though.

“God I missed you.” 

He knew it, knew that it was only his need to back away that kept them from being more, that kept them from being happy, but he didn’t believe he deserved it.

Hands forced him to look up and Alec had no choice but to gaze into Logan’s eyes.  “Say it Alec.”  He demanded, his body stilled within Alec’s, all his attention on this. 

“Logan..”

“Say it Alec.  You can have this.  You can be happy.”

He squeezed his eyes shut.  “Don’t Logan.”

Lips brushed his again.  “Do you want me Alec?”

“Yes.”  His voice sounded broken.

“Do you want this?”

“Logan please…”

“Do you want this?”

“Yes damn it!”

The words were whispered against his lips.  “Then say it.”

He felt the pressure in his lungs, the racing of his heart, and when he looked up there was so much hope and trust he couldn’t stop himself.  He didn’t deserve it, but damn it, it was all true.

“I love you.”

Lips crushed his and Logan was thrusting into him.  “Love you Alec.”  Logan said into his mouth.  “love you love you love you and I’ll say it until you believe it.”

Alec pulled his lips back his, crushing them together.  He didn’t deserve this, but he was going to take it anyway.   

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/)**comment_fic** prompt of author's choice, Your task is not to seek for love, but merely to seek


End file.
